


Losing His Heart

by lokiroslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: #bsg, #feels, #one-shot, #super short one-shot, #the oath, #the oath kiss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiroslin/pseuds/lokiroslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Bill's thoughts right after the Oath kiss when he is in the moment as he lets Laura go to get on her rapture to go to the cylon baseship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing His Heart

“I came here because I needed you to see that I’m okay and to know that I know what you have to do.” 

 

In that moment I felt like Laura was saying her final good bye to me and I didn’t know if I could handle that. 

Three years ago if someone had told me that I would fall in love with this women I would have air locked them as a cylon. But now I see the anguish in her eyes, not a minute ago I felt the desperation in her grasp as I kissed her, I felt her heart quicken under my lips as I kissed her throat silently praying to the Gods that she would never let me go so that I never had to fear losing her again. Then she let go. She knew I had to get Galactica back under control so that we could regain control over the fleet, but my biggest fear was coming true: I was losing her. 

This felt worse than the day in CIC when she took my hand and pulled it to her left breast once she was certain no one else was watching and understanding hit me harder than a cylon raider running into my heart. This felt worse than a few days after that when Lee drilled into her about camellia in her tea and I was helpless to defend her and protect her privacy. 

This pain was worse than I thought anything in this life could feel; she was turning away and with every passing second I could care less whether I lived, died, or was tortured. All because although I could not live a normal life with my star-crossed lover I knew my Laura would be safe; she may not live long because of the cancer but she would not die here, she would not die alone or afraid because she would not be killed by these traitors.


End file.
